1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical reaction cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A chemical reaction cartridge which comprises an elastic body which has chambers and flow path formed inside and which enable the flowing and the blocking of the flow of the fluid inside the chambers and the flow path and a substrate of a rigid body to retain the position and the shape is suggested in JP2005-037368A for the purpose of safely and easily carrying out the synthesis, dissolution, detection, separation or the like of the solutions according to the determined protocol without individual differences in a low cost.
According to JP2005-037368A, the flowing and the blocking of the flow of the fluid is carried out by pressing the chambers and the flow path by deforming the elastic body by a roller or the like and by moving or stopping the roller or the like in the state where the chambers and the flow path are pressed.
A chemical reaction cartridge which has a convex portion formed on the surface of the elastic body right above the flow path and which tries to press the flow path surely even when the width, the shape and the number of the flow path change is disclosed in FIG. 8 and the paragraph 0024 of JP2005-037368A.
However, the above conventional techniques still have the following problems.
There is a case where the chemical reaction cartridge is placed on the desk or the like by the surface on which the elastic body is formed directing downward by a user. In such case, pressure to the elastic body occurs and there is a problem that the leakage or the unexpected flowing of the solution which is stored inside may occur. Particularly, in the chemical reaction cartridge in which the convex portion is formed on the surface of the elastic body right above the flow path, pressure to the flow path is concentrated. Therefore, the problem becomes clear. Further, concerning the chemical reaction cartridge which is formed with the elastic body on both sides of the substrate, it has to be placed by the surface which is formed with the elastic body directing downward.